


Day 10:  When the things fall into Place

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: When your captor starts to act nice you wonder.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Derek C. Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 10:  When the things fall into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Now i gotta do two hours of swimming since i missed a day. AAAAAAAAAAAA

It's been a few days since he and Simmons have been well “dating”. That started happening since the Six months into the job he was blackmailed into. It wasn’t forceful at all which was the funny part. It also had its benefits of being allowed to see Sherry. He got paid extremely well, When Simmons found out he was raped by some of the men in training. Simmons had killed them and sent their shredded fingers as presents to him.

How romantic..Simmons wasn’t what you would call a normal guy. Though he couldn’t complain even though He acknowledges that he’s still trapped in this government risking his life he's been getting used to it. Sherry was well taken care of from what he saw.

The first few times Simmons asked him out he always declined since he was still mad at the man for trapping him. Simmons never took it as a personal offence. Leon also tested him breaking up with him sometimes, but Simmons still acted cordiale. He wouldn’t shower Leon with gifts at those times, but still acted kind to him and still let him see Sherry.

He still didn’t get what was Simmons motives of courting him all the while trapping him in a government contract. It was very strange and he should hate the man even now, but he just can’t seem to. He doesn't know if it's Stockholm syndrome. Simmons didn’t even mind that he was trans. Leon was afraid that he would get mistreated just like the military mistreated him when they found out.

Simmons made it a point to try to convince the president of more trans-inclusive rights. 

Whatever it was he was grateful nonetheless.


End file.
